Home
by VeekaIzhanez
Summary: When Sari chased out from her previous home...only the Autobots can recover herself. Two stories...based on Transformers Animated.


**Home  
by VeekaIzhanez**

**VeekaIzhanez wants to tell you that I've got the idea last May. There is one pal name… Freak-who-is-freakishly-freaky said, he/she has two songs to give this idea on. This is one of that ideas. Actually, I must got the song of Three Doors Grace, Home. Unfortunately, I'm failed to get it otherwise I got the Daughtry version of Home.**

**Trivia: This story is happen the TFA episode of after "The Return of Headmaster" and before "Transwarped part 1".  
Sorry for late-writing. Whatever, Enjoy!**

* * *

_Scene 1: After "The Return of Headmaster"_

* * *

**Characters: Sari Sumdac, Bumblebee, Bulkhead,**

Hour 2100, Autobot base.  
Sari is looking outside through the window. She see of her previous home, Sumdac Tower from there. Her mind is remembering of her moment when she was live there.

**Sari's P.O.V  
Why does this unfortunate thing happen to me? Since my dad is missing, I'm chased away from my own home as I'm not her daughter.. but I need a strong prove if I'm really his daughter.. dad, if you still alive, please come back here, your daughter is really miss you..**

"What are you thinking for, Sari?" asked Bumblebee.  
"Like as usual, thinking of my home.." said Sari.  
"Maybe there is a reason why are you cannot live there anymore,"  
"Why? I'm not his daughter, right?"  
"Not that! Maybe..your room need some repairment," said Bulkhead.  
"Think logically, Bulkhead. My home never have any repairment,"  
"Umm..maybe.."  
"Whatever," Then, the Autogirl is looking through the window once again.  
"As long I'm still alive, that tower is still my home,"

_I'm staring out into the night,  
Trying to hide the pain.  
I'm going to the place where love  
And feeling good don't ever cost a thing.  
And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain._

That sentences makes Bumblebee and Bulkhead are discussing something.  
"Bumblebee, you have any good suggestion to realise her that tower is not her home anymore?" asked Bulkhead.  
"Maybe..I have one good plan," said Bumblebee, then walking toward Sari and persuading her.  
"Sari, are you missing of your home?" asked him again.  
"Yeah..if not, why am I want to return there?" asked Sari, crying.  
"And why do you want to return there even that is not your home anymore,"  
"Because that tower was my home that I know..I live to spent my life there…and that time, I always got everything that I want for from my dad..but now..everything is gone.."  
"Don't crying, Sari. At least, you can return to your home.."

_Well I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old,  
So I'm going home.  
Well I'm going home._

"Really? Where?" asked Sari.  
"Here. This is supposed to be your home. From now, make it as your own," said Bumblebee.  
"That's too easy to talk! I don't want to live in this bad home like this!" scolded Sari, lefting the base herself.  
That makes Bumblebee and Bulkhead are confused.

_The miles are getting longer, it seems,  
The closer I get to you.  
I've not always been the best human or friend for you.  
But your love, remains true.  
And I don't know why.  
You always seem to give me another try._

Meanwhile, Sari is walking along the road as she want to release tension of herself. Then, she see one corner of that city, yeah, she see her previous home, Sumdac Tower. She want to walk to that place but there is one guard-bot lifting her up and chasing her away from that place. Sari screaming and forcing that robot to let her entering that tower but…

…she is thrown up and falling down to the ground. Now, she is crying, walking all alone..

At the same time, Bumblebee (in vehicle mode) is speeding after her, transforming into the robot mode.  
"Sari, Prime wants you back!" said Bumblebee.  
"Thanks, Bumblebee," said Sari, drying her tears. "You're right, Bumblebee. I'm chased out from Sumdac Tower as I'm not his daughter anymore.."  
"Please don't cry, Sari. I've told you that there is any reason why are you not allowed to go there anymore,"  
"But what the reason is..?"  
"Just wait and see.."  
Then, Bumblebee is transforming into the vehicle mode, take her away to return to the base.  
In their way to go home, Sari is thinking of Bumblebee's quotes. **Why does she cannot go to that tower anymore?**

* * *

_Scene 2: Before "Transwarped part 1"_

* * *

**Characters: Sari Sumdac, Optimus Prime, Professor Sumdac, Bumblebee, Prowl.**

This story is happen when all of the Autobots and humans are return to the base. Sari can't believe that her previous home had misused and ruined by Headmaster and Porter C. Powell as their experiment-case. You know that.  
"I can't believe that they're making my home like in their own," scolded Sari, kicking the aluminium can.  
"Maybe they're don't know that is your home," said Optimus Prime.  
"You say, they're don't know? They're kicked me off from the tower and you say, they're don't know that's my home? Hello, they're very 'clever' for that!"  
"Can I tell you that they're.."  
"Enough, Optimus! Enough!"  
Meanwhile..  
"Sari, your dad is coming.." said Bumblebee. Then, Professor Sumdac is walking to her.  
"I know that you want to return to our home, Sari. But you need more time for.." said Professor Sumdac.  
"Listen here, dad. I want to return to our home as we want to recover our relationship like before, but if they're still live in that tower…" said Sari. "I don't want return to you.."  
"Maybe you need to go there for further thing that you need,"

_So I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old,_

At the next day, Optimus Prime, Bumblebee and Prowl are ready to go to Sumdac Tower for more inquiry to know more about that place after this..  
"After this, I don't want that two guy show their face somewhere in that tower, I swear," said Sari, looks in revenge now.  
"Don't worry about that, Sari. I've told them for lefting that tower previously," said Professor Sumdac.  
"Guys, maybe we need to get hurry or anything will happen to us," said Bumblebee.  
'I'm also think of that, Prime," said Prowl.  
"Autobots, transform and roll out!" said Optimus Prime, then the three of them are transforming into the vehicle mode and take these two humans away.  
"After this, you'll arrive at Sumdac Tower. I hope you understand," said Optimus Prime.  
"I know that, Optimus. But I hope I'll get my home back," said Sari.

_Be careful what you wish for,  
'Cause you just might get it all.  
You just might get it all,  
And then some you don't want.  
Be careful what you wish for,  
'Cause you just might get it all.  
You just might get it all, yeah._

A few moment later, they're arrive at Sumdac Tower, the Autobots are transforming into the robot mode. Sari is rushing into her room and…

_Oh, well I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old.  
I said these places and these faces are getting old,  
So I'm going home.  
I'm going home._

…now, it's getting new. She is shocked.  
"What does it mean?" asked Sari.  
"Actually, they're kicked out from here, thus I asking the Autobots to repair these room as your own room. And this time, you can live here like you have before," said Professor Sumdac, explaining everything.  
"Okay..but I don't understand of.."  
"We've repairing your home, Sari. From now, you and your dad can live here like before," said Optimus Prime.  
"Thanks.." said Sari, then she kissing him.

The End.

Moral Value: Home Sweet Home..(Really?)

**A/N: Reviews for the future reference. And I think it is not too late for this..  
Also I wanna to say that my computer has some breakdown thus I need to postpone the rest of my stories..  
See ya! Watch out!**


End file.
